


The Big Lebowski drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: The Big Lebowski (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 8-Dec-2005; humor; 100 words.For the wordoftheday100 "chagrin" prompt.





	1. Bowling Him Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 8-Dec-2005; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**wordoftheday100**](http://wordoftheday100.livejournal.com/) "[chagrin](http://wordoftheday100.livejournal.com/90824.html)" prompt.

The Dude ended a frame with a 3-7-10 split, much to his chagrin.

"Dude!" said Walter. "Where'd you learn how to bowl?"

The Dude huffed. "Thanks a LOT, Walter!"

"No, seriously," Walter said. "I'm honestly curious. Where'd you learn how to bowl?"

"Oh," the Dude said. "I guess I just kinda picked it up, here and there, over the years. Why?"

"You obviously have natural talent," Walter noted, "but you put too much spin on the ball, you don't throw the ball hard enough, and your posture is poor. Basically, your technique sucks."

The Dude sighed. "Thanks a LOT, Walter."


	2. Already Gone, Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 10-Feb-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[I'll never fade out cause I'm already gone](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also "[Already Gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMT4brMjjgM)" and "[Peaceful Easy Feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcXIMkaJAFE)" by the [fuckin' Eagles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JlmvtAHhnc).
> 
> This contains adult language and mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

"How did your date last night go, Dude?" Walter asked.

"Did you get lucky, Dude?" Donny asked.

"Shut the fuck up Donny!" Walter said. "Did you get lucky, Dude?"

"Well," the Dude said, "We back to her place after dinner, and she dimmed the lights and put on some music..."

"And?" Walter asked impatiently.

"And it was the fuckin' EAGLES, man!" the Dude said sadly.

"That's a total mood killer, Dude," said Walter in sympathy.

"I always thought 'Peaceful Easy Feeling' was kinda romantic," Donny thought out loud.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DONNY!!" Walter and the Dude shouted in unison.


End file.
